


i found the cure for growing older

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Punk Patrick travels to the past just to fuck himself quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found the cure for growing older

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY BEFOREHAND

Patrick had woken up to another boy that looked too much like him sitting on the chair next to his bed. He looked fairly bored, and he was wearing a red suit and devil horns on his head.

"Who...?"

"Name's Trick," he said, looking up to him. "Came here to have a little bit of fun. 2011 is a boring year, you know."

"What do you mean? It's 2004." Patrick asked, his pupils dilated. "You look like me." Besides the lack of sideburns and hats, this guy was pretty much like him. And, oh, wait -- he didn't have much eyebrows.

Trick snorted. "Around eight years in the future, well, yes."

"What?" he murmured, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing." He noticed the tent Patrick's cock was making on his boxers and he smirked mischievously. "What? Does the sight of you in the future turn you on?"

"Well, you're very h-hot so..." he sputtered.

"Let me fix that, shall I?" He smiled devilishly, and Patrick bit his lip. This other Patrick - oh, well, Trick -- was too hot for his own good. And he was twenty-seven, considering Patrick was nineteen as of right now.

Trick took the sheets off him and massaged the shaft of Patrick's dick lazily, and he threw his head back, repressing a moan. "I forgot how horny I was as a teenager," he mused in a whisper before he took off Patrick's boxers. "Do you really want this?"

"I -- uh, yeah. You're hot, so."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Let's get to it. I'm taking my own virginity, how ironic." He rolled his eyes at his own commentary. "Get on all fours. It'll hurt a bit, but you'll be okay."

Patrick wasn't very sure on why he was accepting to do this -- with his own goddamn self! But he did so anyway, showing his ass to the older boy.

Trick gave the younger boy's ass a squeeze before taking off his pants and shoving himself inside him, no lube in store. It took a while, and Patrick was at the verge of tears by when his ass adjusted to the sudden feeling of being filled up.

"Are you okay?" Trick asked with softness, and Patrick nodded. "Can I continue? It's okay if you can't or don't want to."

"Please, just do it," he groaned, and then Trick thrusted inside him, and he almost screamed in both pain and pleasure.

By the fourth thrust he had hit his prostate, and he was a moaning, groaning mess. "Go faster! I...!" he was really going crazy over this. Trick, meanwhile, bended over and left a trail of kisses from his neck to his lower back.

He stopped thrusting suddenly, when Patrick's legs were already shaking, ready to orgasm. "Trick?"

The older boy remained silent, a devilish grin parting his lips. "Trick, please," Patrick begged softly, his lips parted in a silent plea.

"What do you want?" he purred, and it drove Patrick mad. "What do you want me to do? Beg for it, baby boy."

"I want you to fuck me," he said, and he felt Trick's hand on his dick, handing his erection lazily. "I want you to thrust into me. Please, Trick. I need you."

"Do you really? You just want me."

"I need you!" Patrick almost yelled, feeling more turned on than ever. "Please, Trick, I need you to fuck me."

Trick chuckled and started thrusting again. It didn't take long for the boy to come, his legs shaking and the moans escaping his mouth. It didn't take long for Trick to either.

They laid on the bed, Patrick's sides flailing with sudden overwhelm. "That was amazing," he breathed. "Why did you come here, though?"

"Everyone's fucking themselves," Patrick shrugged. "So I decided to give it a try. Anyway, I have a question for you, big boy."

"Yeah?"

"I think the time traveller isn't working right now, so could I stay for a bit?"

Patrick's eyes widened. If his suppositions were correct, this meant more amazing sex. And after losing his virginity like that, he really did need more. "Sure," he said after what felt like hours.

Trick kissed him as a thank you.


End file.
